


Feelings of Anger

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angry!Casey, Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck had listened, not daring to make a single sound, afraid that Casey would skin him alive – intersect or not. - Slight spoilers for Chuck vs the Sensei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

He knew he should have listened to Sarah but Chuck couldn't just let Casey stew in his feelings of betrayal. So he had gone back down into Castle, hoping to help the older man deal with his unspoken emotions and maybe bond a little in the process.

They had bonded alright. Just not in the way he had been expecting.

As soon as Chuck had descended the stairs into the main room, Casey had been on him. Cursing him and yelling at him for getting him removed from the mission. He soon had Chuck pressed against one of the walls, pinning him to it.

Chuck had listened, not daring to make a single sound, afraid that Casey would skin him alive – intersect or not. The agent had pushed into him, his hard chest and hips harsh against Chuck's own.

The Nerd Herder could feel the pure heat radiating off of Casey's body as well as his anger. Both of which were doing pleasant things to stimulate Chuck's charged body, which would have been welcome if not for the unpleasantness of the situation.

It only made matters worse when with another forceful push of Casey's body against his own made Chuck moan. The NSA agent had stiffened, his eyes widening slightly before narrowing dangerously.

That's when Casey's real anger had kicked in and the agent unleashed it on Chuck. He had kissed the younger man brutally. He forced his tongue into Chuck's mouth, not waiting for any sign of permission, and viciously bruising his lips in the process.

Chuck found himself at a loss. He didn't know whether to push Casey away or pull him closer. He knew the older man was hurting and trying to deal with his anger towards his former Sensei.

But even so and even though he wanted Casey... Chuck didn't think he could do this. He couldn't just be some outlet for Casey's anger, to be fucked and then thrown away when the agent calmed down.

Making up his mind, Chuck pushed at Casey and tried to make him step back. But that only served to intensify the agent's anger and he surged forward once more, claiming Chuck's lips, trying to possess his very being.

"Casey... Casey, stop," Chuck yelled, trying to get through the anger that was clouding the agent's mind.

"Why, Chuck?" Casey snarled as he looked Chuck in the eye. "You want this." He cupped Chuck roughly through his pants, causing Chuck to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

"No... Not like this," Chuck pleaded. "Please, Casey..."

Casey pulled away roughly and walked to the other side of the room. "Get out Chuck."

Chuck moved up the stairs and was out through the door swiftly, never looking back at the NSA agent.

It was too much...

Chuck left the Orange Orange and headed to the Buy More for his shift. He hoped to drown out the little voice at the back of his mind, the one saying that Chuck would never have another chance with Casey again.

He didn't want to hear the truth in that statement.


End file.
